


You've Gotta Beg For It

by kiokushitaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Desperation, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: if you like dom yuuri and slutty, shameless, begging victor, you'll probably like this.





	You've Gotta Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write something based on a drawing i did that you can see [on my pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=63196494). there's also a link there to the tumblr version. the fic sort of just snowballed out of that, lol. i hope y'all like it.
> 
> shout out to [kahleniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/profile), [Catlady2457](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlady2457), [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/profile) and sciencefictioness for reading over this and giving me ideas and w/e as i wrote this. y'all rock.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Victor offered him a blithe smile as he leaned on the rink wall, one hand raking through his hair. His shirt had been strategically pushed up, exposing his lower back while the straps of his g-string stood out against his pale skin. Yuuri wondered if this was one of Victor’s moves or one he’d learned from Christophe for a half-second.

“Yuuuuuri,” he cooed, “We’ve made decent enough progress for today, I think.” He balanced on his toe picks, back curved to perfectly accentuate his sculpted ass.

“We’re not all five-time world champions, Victor. I’m gonna run through my program some more. Go on ahead of me if you’re tired.” Yuuri said and Victor wasn’t sure if he was intentionally ignoring his advances or if he was just _that_ oblivious. Victor deflated slightly, lip jutting out in an exaggerated pout while he muttered something about being engaged to the cruelest man in the world under his breath. He went to the locker room and grabbed his belongings, giving Yuuri—who waved goodbye and mouthed that he’d see him later—one last wistful stare on his way back out before hoisting his skate bag over his shoulder and leaving the building to make his way to their apartment.

* * *

After taking proper care of all his skating equipment, Victor decided that a nice, warm bath was in order. He plugged the tub and filled it up, dropping a bath bomb in that fizzed as it made the water turn the colors of sunrise and smell like rose petals. He stepped into the water and slowly sank in as it finished dissolving, letting out a blissful sigh as the warm water enveloped his body.

“This is nice, but it’s not as good as the springs in Hasetsu… and it’d also be better if Yuuri were here…” Victor lamented, his lips twisted into a small frown.

“To think I’ve gone and spoiled you.” Yuuri answered from behind him, startling him somewhat. Victor turned to look at him and saw that he was leaning in the door frame. He could instantly tell that he was in his _Eros_ mindset just from the way his eyes shone as though they were burning like hot coals.

“So you did notice…” Victor turned to face him, a small, triumphant grin turning the corners of his mouth upwards.

“Do you know how annoying it is to try to keep skating with a half boner?” Yuuri cut him off, his voice dangerously quiet.

“Yes, actually,” Victor drawled, “It’s especially not fun when you’re wearing a dance belt.”

“I was distracted for the rest of practice…” Yuuri walked toward the tub and knelt down to be eye-level with his fiance. “I flubbed two jumps and I’m blaming you.”

“If I recall correctly, _I_ suggested we call it a day, but youuuu…” Victor playfully tapped Yuuri’s nose with his finger, “Why, you told me to go on ahead. So really, it’s your fault for being stubborn. We could have been here lazily making love all this time…”

Yuuri leaned in without much warning and kissed Victor deeply, a hint of desperation with his gentle nibbling of Victor’s lower lip. He whispered harshly against them, “Well, now you’re gonna get what’s coming to you, _Viten’ka_.”

The pet name made Victor shiver and he murmured adulations against Yuuri’s lips, “Ahh _moye solnyshko_ … my ray of sunshine, my light…”

Yuuri kissed him quiet and said, “I’m going to make you beg, so get ready.” He got up, fingers trailing under Victor’s chin as he sauntered towards their bedroom, shooting him one last smoldering look before he disappeared through the door frame. Victor had well and truly created a monster, and he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

He practically leaped up from the tub, water sloshing everywhere, and hastily toweled off so he could follow Yuuri. When he saw him, Victor felt his eyes go wide and his mouth go dry; Yuuri was shirtless, still clad in his training pants and gloves, but what had really turned Victor on was the look of sheer sex and dominance in his lover’s eyes; they were swimming in it, and he felt like he could drown in it at any moment.

A whispered curse dropped from his slightly open lips, “Oh fuck me.”

“I fully intend to,” Yuuri said, “but first I’m going to get back at you for the way that you teased me earlier.”

“I suppose all’s fair in love and war,” Victor said with a wry smile, “I’ll do whatever you wish.”

“You can start by laying on the bed,” Yuuri gestured towards it, “Don’t you dare touch yourself or take your eyes off of me.”

Victor nodded and did as he was told, putting his hands behind his head to better avoid accidentally touching himself. He shot Yuuri a coy look as he spread his thighs to tease his lover, his cock bouncing slightly as he got situated. Yuuri’s face was red, eyes hazy with want and Victor could swear he saw a tiny bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, but it might have just been his imagination. The bed dipped when Yuuri climbed onto it and knelt in between Victor’s legs. He sensually licked a gloved finger, eyes trained on Victor’s wanton face.

“God, look at you… we haven’t even started and you already look wrecked.” He reached down and trailed feather light touches along Victor’s inner thighs, which earned him a few staccato cries. Gloved fingers continued to just barely trace over the flushed, pale skin, coming close to, but never touching Victor where he wanted it most.

“Please…”

“Begging _already_ ,” Yuuri laughed, brushing his hand along Victor’s hip bones and upwards.

“You make me… weak,” Victor said with a grin.  

Teasing touches continued up Victor’s sides, gloved fingertips ghosting along his skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Each gentle brush of leather left him starved for more, his chest rising and falling with his erratic breathing. He was loving every moment of this, but at the same time wanted Yuuri to just hurry up and fuck him into the mattress so hard his screams of pleasure became voiceless. Instead, Yuuri took his sweet, sweet time and Victor let out another whimpered plea, hips rising upwards in an attempt for more contact that what he was getting.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Yuuri asked, leaning forward to offer Victor his hand, “Go on, take them off with your teeth. No hands allowed.”

Victor leaned up, carefully closing his teeth on the fabric at the end of Yuuri’s pointer finger, pulling at it until the glove slid off and he spit it onto the bed beside him, doing the same to the other hand when it was offered to him. Fingers brushed along his jaw and neck, then traced over his collar bones; the way Yuuri was touching him was reverent, indulgent, and fucking maddening all at once.

“Kiss me…?” Victor asked, he needed something more than these teasing, light touches, something more tangible, more _forceful_. Yuuri smirked and leaned in to oblige him, but the kiss was soft and sweet and not what Victor had had in mind. He let Yuuri know by nibbling at his lower lip, tonguing along the seam of his lips in an effort to get him to open them to no avail.

Yuuri leaned back and regarded him with an amused expression and laughed, “I’m nowhere near done teasing you…” and brushed his fingers over his thighs again, fingertips barely grazing along his length and he let out a soft laugh at the way Victor’s cock visibly twitched in response.

“Yuuuuuuuri…” Victor half moaned, “You’re being unfair…”

“I’ll show you unfair,” Yuuri challenged, going back to tracing his lips over every inch of Victor. He kissed down his chest, trailing his lips along his abs and Victor found himself holding his breath as he watched his lover hover over the tip of his cock, close enough that he could feel him gently exhale on him. He opened his mouth and Victor threw his head back and braced himself for the blow job he was certain he was about the receive when a moment passed and nothing had happened. He looked back down and saw Yuuri shaking his head like he was disappointed.

“Didn’t I tell you not to take your eyes off of me?”

“Yuuri, please just…” Victor’s voice wavered like he was close to tears, “please, _please_.”

“Please, just… what? Use your words.” Yuuri’s tone was mischievous.

“Suck my… suck it, please.”

“Suck your… thigh?” Yuuri dipped down to kiss along Victor’s inner thigh, nibbling and biting along the thick muscles there.

“No… suck my…” His hands almost reached down to guide Yuuri, but he remembered at the last moment that he’d been told that no hands were allowed and yanked them back.

“Mm… good boy, you remembered, here’s a little reward,” he said as he gently kissed the tip of Victor’s cock.

“Please, Yuuri… more… _please…_ ”

“I guess I can indulge you a little since you asked for it so nicely.”

Victor’s breath caught in his throat the moment lips touched his skin in impossibly light kisses, fluttering down his length and over his balls, then back up to the head. He felt fingers encircle him, Yuuri’s thumb delicately kneading at his foreskin and peeling it back so that he could mouth at the glistening head, tongue lazily circling the slit. Victor let out a sigh; it felt so good to finally get some of the attention he’d been desperately seeking. Yuuri kissed down the shaft again, with a little more fervor this time, and earned a few groans from the trembling man beneath him.

Victor cried out, back arching slightly when Yuuri’s lips closed around the tip and he sucked, pulling off with a wet pop as Victor struggled to keep his eyes trained on him. A string of curses spilled from his mouth, some in English and others in Russian. His hips shivered, trying to buck up for more friction, but Yuuri continued with his sweet torture. More whimpers and pleas spluttered out with each teasing touch, his fingers once again grazing over the lean, muscular lines of Victor’s body while his lips continued to press lazy, soft kisses along the length of his erection.

“Can you blame me?” Yuuri asked, his breath puffing against Victor’s flesh, “You’re just so pretty when you beg.”

Yuuri pulled back, reaching a hand up to brush the silver fringe from his eyes and get a good look at him. Victor’s face was flushed, cheeks stained pink. His mouth was semi-parted and he took shallow breaths, tongue peeking out just so. His half-lidded eyes were smouldering with a desire so strong, it was almost like his irises were dancing blue flames. Yuuri traced his thumb over one of his cheeks and gave him a playful grin that made a quiet ‘ _hm?_ ’ rise up from Victor’s throat. He leaned in and kissed him again, this time it was much deeper, but still a bit too tender for Victor’s liking right at this moment.

He wanted Yuuri to rip him apart and put him back together and then rip him apart again; he wanted it hard and fast and so rough it made him walk funny for the next few days—not that he could really afford that competitively, but competitive Victor wasn’t in control right now. Yuuri made a sloppy trail down his neck, kissing along his collar bones and chest, teasing his nipples gently with his teeth. It was driving Victor absolutely wild.

“Yuuri, please, just… fuck me already,” he whined, “I need your fat cock inside me…”

“Not yet,” Yuuri admonished, “Not until I feel like it.” He dipped his head down and licked a stripe from tip to base and then back up, planting another kiss on the head and it made a tremor roll through Victor’s body, his back arching and thighs spreading as his hands grabbed absently and the sheets beneath them, urgent pleas begging Yuuri for _more, please_. Still, Yuuri refused to acquiesce.

He sucked Victor’s cock slowly, languidly, holding his hips down with his hands. Victor’s cock was slick with saliva and other fluids, shining in the lamp light when Yuuri drew back and then swallowed him back down. His mouth was soft and wet, tongue moving along the vein and then prodding just under the head where Yuuri knew he was extra sensitive. Victor let out a cry, trying desperately to thrust his hips upwards, though Yuuri managed to keep his hips down.

“Ah, _blyat…_ soon…” Victor gasped and Yuuri just pulled off and stopped with no warning or preamble. Confused blue eyes blinked down at brown, “Is… something wrong?”

“No.”

“Then, why…?”

“I didn’t want you to come yet.” Yuuri’s shoulders rolled in a shrug.

“I never would have imagined you’d be so cruel,” Victor laughed ruefully.

“You should probably start imagining it, then.” Yuuri smirked, leaning back down to press kisses along Victor’s thighs, nibbling here and there while once again avoiding his cock, making Victor whine in frustration.

“Yuuuuuuuuuri…”

“I promise you, it’ll be so worth it if you just let me do what I want.” He insisted, and for a moment his eyes changed from dominant to pleading, “If it’s okay, that is.” Victor let out a soft chuckle and told him that it was fine and that he trusted him, prompting Yuuri to get back to running kisses along his inner thighs and up his hips. He licked and nipped his way down, once again ignoring Victor’s very obvious arousal in favor of mouthing at his balls. Victor let out a low groan, his cock giving a jerk as Yuuri sucked one ball into his mouth, still as gentle and tender as he’d been all night.

He started pleading with Yuuri again, knowing full well it wouldn’t make his lover move any faster, but he knew that Yuuri actually enjoyed hearing how needy he was, especially now, thighs spread wide, cock aching, and Yuuri’s face practically buried just under it. After a few more moments, Yuuri stopped, making Victor let out a confused whine.

“Turn over,” Yuuri laughed.

“But… I won’t be able to keep my eyes on you…” Victor coyly reminded him.

“You only messed up once,” Yuuri teased, “so I think that’s pretty good. Go ahead and turn over.”

Victor did as he was told, leaning on his elbows with his ass raised, presenting himself for Yuuri. There was a thin sheen of sweat that made his skin shine, his thick cock swaying heavily between his legs. Yuuri’s own erection throbbed uncomfortably against the front of his pants and he licked his lips as he braced his hands on Victor’s thighs, leaned forward and swiped his tongue lightly from the tip of his cock all the way to his hole, kissing it softly. He felt Victor shiver under him and let out a quiet laugh, and kissed at it again.

Yuuri’s tongue swirled around the rim in widening, circular motions at first and then lapped at Victor’s taint, lavishing it with attention before returning to his twitching asshole. Victor felt his cock pulse, his body practically vibrating with the desire—no, the _need_ to reach orgasm. Yuuri’s tongue prodded into him teasingly a few times before pushing inwards, making him gasp and his body jerk. He pushed his tongue against Victor’s inner walls, beginning to open him up in preparation.

Victor moaned loudly, hips pushing back into Yuuri’s face in search of more, more, _more._ His cock throbbed each time Yuuri’s tongue poked into him, his thighs spreading as wide as he could get them in an effort to offer Yuuri as much of himself as he could. He could barely form words at this point, trying and failing to plead for more, _god, Yuuri, more_ , but it came out like incoherent sounds of pleasure. He felt more than heard Yuuri laugh against him, and whined when he pulled back. It took Victor a few tries before he was able to find his words.

“D-don’t stop…”

“I’m sorry Viten’ka, but I still don’t want you to come yet.” Yuuri replied, his voice seemingly calm, but Victor could just barely catch the slight edge on it; Yuuri was just as unraveled as he was, he was just better at hiding it, and Victor knew it was because the only thing he liked more than mindlessly fucking him into whatever surface they were doing it on, was to make him completely lose his mind. And, oh, Yuuri was _so_ surprisingly good at it.

Victor whimpered in response, his body twitching and jerking, precome leaking from his aching cock and staining the bedspread. Yuuri pressed a soft, gentle line of kisses along the curve of his ass and down his thighs, whispering reassurances and promises between each touch of his lips that when he finally fucked him, it would be absolutely worth it. Victor knew it would be, but that didn’t do much in the way of curbing his impatience.

“Besides, you know as well as I do that we’ve got to prepare you.” Yuuri murmured, sitting back and running a finger teasingly up his leg. Victor swallowed and hummed in agreement. The bed shifted as Yuuri got up to grab a condom and some lube from the night table and retook his place behind Victor, squirting some lube into his hand and warming it. Victor keened when he felt fingers begin to slide over his skin towards his entrance, teasing touches fluttering around it before Yuuri pressed his first finger inwards.

“Yes…” Victor breathed, back arching involuntarily, trying to get more sensation. Yuuri slid his finger in and out in slow, widening movements, biting his lip to keep his own sighs and moans at bay. Then he was using two fingers, scissoring and stretching him open, lube dripping lazily down Victor’s thighs as he cried out for more. Victor was just as much of a showman in bed as he was in the rink and it wore down Yuuri’s resolve with each hushed gasp and plea. Victor took three fingers, then four, obscene squelching sounds filling the air around them.

Yuuri palmed the tent in his pants with his free hand and stroked himself idly through the fabric, the fingers of his other hand still slipping in and out of Victor’s body. Fingertips brushing relentlessly over every bit they could reach inside him.

“St-stop!” Victor yelped and Yuuri worried he’d done something to hurt him; he all but yanked his fingers out of him and started asking if there was something wrong, his eyebrows raised in concern. Victor whispered an apology and smiled gently.

“I was too close,” He explained, “I didn’t want to come without you inside me.”

“Technically, I was inside you,” Yuuri teased, his features and body relaxing as soon as he knew Victor was fine.

“Yes, but I…” Victor said in a seductive tone, “I want to come from your nice, thick cock… and I want you to keep going until you come, too.”

Yuuri exhaled a curse under his breath as his dominant facade crumbled into pure desperation. He shoved his pants down and rolled the condom on in record time, liberally drizzling lube over it. He gripped Victor’s hips, whispering his intentions in a low, sultry voice as he slowly pushed his length into him inch by torturous inch. Victor groaned loudly, loving how Yuuri filled him up so completely and so _perfectly_ , like he was made to take his cock. His muscles twitched around the intrusion, pulsing; it felt so unbelievably _good_. In mere moments, he was already panting like he’d just skated an entire program multiple times without a break… and Yuuri wasn’t even fully sheathed, yet.

“Oh god…” Yuuri moaned, the feeling of Victor’s body throbbing around his dick almost too much for him to bear, “Fuck…”

When their hips finally met, he leaned down and kissed the nape of Victor’s neck, nipping at it softly, knowing just how sensitive it was. A soft half-sob of pleasure tumbled from Victor’s parted lips and his body gave a jerk.

“Please, Yuuri, please,” Victor murmured, “please, _please._ ”

Yuuri obliged him, pulling his hips back and then snapping them forward, plunging into the willing body beneath him over and over again as he established a forceful pace, unable to hold back any longer. Neither could Victor, his cries had become louder and higher pitched and his fingers grabbed at the sheets, searching for… something, anything. His thighs quaked and his cock swayed with the movement, the tip sometimes brushing over the bedspread ever so lightly, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He loved it when Yuuri got this wound up, he loved how their love could be both gentle and soft, and yet vicious and hungry.

His orgasm built up quickly, still mostly pent up from the times Yuuri had gotten him so close to it tonight. He sobbed out what seemed like words, some Russian, but mostly gibberish as his come splattered messily below him and Yuuri kept plowing into him through it; it was almost too much, his voice caught in his throat as he threw his head back in a soundless scream… when Yuuri finally groaned and Victor could feel the tell-tale pulsing inside him. After a few moments, he slid out of him and got up to take care of the condom while Victor became a boneless heap.

“Wow, amazing…” Victor mumbled hoarsely, not sure when he’d be able to move again. Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hand over one of Victor’s hips soothingly.

“We should clean up.”

“As much as I don’t like that I’m laying in my own mess,” Victor said weakly, “I can’t really move right now…”

“Sorry, I got a little carried away.”

“No, Yuuri, don’t apologize…” Victor crooned, “I distinctly recall asking for this very specifically.”

“Yeah, but still!”

“But nothing! You were perfect. If it were up to me, I’d give you a gold medal for that performance.” Yuuri laughed, shaking his head at how ridiculous his fiance could be.

“If you say so.”

“I do!”

Yuuri had been right; it had definitely been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i think the context clues i gave should've made the meanings apparent, but just in case, here's the russian i included. 
> 
> moye solnyshko = my sunshine  
> blyat = vulgar exclamation like "fuck!" or "damn!"


End file.
